particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
White Rose
400,000 |Ideology = Luthorian nationalism, liberalism, conservatism, centralism, neoliberalism, |Political position = Right-wing to far-right |Affiliation = |Colour = Sky blue |Seats1 Title = Imperial Diet |Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Duchies Diets |Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = |Seats3 = |Website = WhiteRose.lu |politics = Politics of Luthori |political parties = Political parties in Luthori |elections = Elections in Luthori}}White Rose is a political party in Luthori founded in 4216. Since then, it has run in every election, becoming a major party in the nation. The party experiences a major decline at the 4569 election, due to the entrance of new right-wing or extreme-right parties in parliament. History In 4622, the party makes one of its worst results. In 4623, the party continues its decline. In 4628, the party makes its worst score since many years. In 4639, the party enters in the Kingston Cabinet I. The Cabinet almost lasted a year but did not accomplish much. It fell when the PP decided to vote in favor of a no-confidence motion of the LDP after the HLC had laid out its conditions for giving its support and confidence for the cabinet. These conditions were judged unacceptable by the PP members. In 4640, the party participates in the Hopkins I Cabinet. In the 4644 election, the party loses half the seats it had and suffers from a historical defeat. The party continues its decline in 4645 and returns to the opposition In the opposition The party recovers in 4649 and wins 27 seats. It is also the first party in the region of Orange with 17.82 %, just ahead of the CPL. In 4651, the party wins 11 seats. In 4653, after the 2-year political crisis, the party wins 1 seat. In 4655, the party slightly increases its vote share while the far-right HLC gains a plurality of seats. Stinson II Cabinet In 4660, the party becomes the third party and enter in the anti-HLC Stinson II Cabinet. Following the fall of the cabinet and the resignation of the AUP (former AfG) ministers, an early election is called in which the party loses 8 seats. Hopkins II Cabinet The party enters in the Hopkins II Cabinet after the election. It manages to quickly pass most of its program but the JPL votes in favour of an early election motion while not resigning, which ends de-facto the cabinet agreement. 4665 early election After the 4655 early election, the party suffers from heavy losses and loses 21 seats. In the opposition 4666 early election After the election, the party recieves 10.57 % of the vote and gains 10 seats. It then enters in the Johnson Cabinet. Johnson Cabinet The Johnson Cabinet is interrupted by the dissolution of the JPL. An early election was called in 4670. 4670 early election The party results stay stable and White Rose gains 2 seats. After the negotiations, the party enters in the Reichert Cabinet. Reichert Cabinet The party participated in the Reichert Cabinet. Pronography was legalised and the number of seats in the Diet was reduced to 150. [[4674 Luthorian Parliamentary Election|'4674 election']] Confidence and supply to the Pope William's Cabinet III The party gave its support and confidence to Pope William's Cabinet III until November 4678. 4677 election 4678 election November 4678 early election Weston II Cabinet The party gained a record nomber of votes at the November 4678 election and led the Weston II Cabinet after a poltiical crisis that lasted 2 years. After the dissolution of the PP, another election was called, where WR lost many votes. In the opposition [[4680 Luthorian Parliamentary Election|'4680 election']] The party was relegated in the opposition to the Lion Cabinet. [[4682 Luthorian Parliamentary Election|'4682 election']] The Maker I Cabinet took place and left the party in the opposition. 4687 election Newton I Cabinet This cabinet lasted one year before the People's Reform decided to quit and form a cabinet with their left-wing allies. In the opposition Therefore, the party is in the opposition the the Maker II Cabinet. Allen I and Weston I Cabinets 4691 election [[4693 Luthorian Parliamentary Election|'4693 election']] White Rose was then part of the Allen I Cabinet and led the Weston II Cabinet. Weston I Cabinet The party forms the Weston I Cabinet after the 4693 election. The cabinet lasted until its member parties dissolved. 4694 election In the opposition The party was relegated in the opposition after a communist cabinet, the Maker III Cabinet, was established. The new communist cabinet benefited from the dissolution of the member parties of the Weston I Cabinet and renamed the country to People's Republic of Luthori. The move was strongly opposed by White Rose who won the next election 4697 election Weston II Cabinet After the election, the party won a majority of seats and 48.88 % of the votes. It then formed the Weston II Cabinet and repealed most of the changes made by the communists. 4702 election White Rose lost a lot of seats after the election but stayed the first party. The party then formed the T. Weston I Cabinet. T. Weston I Cabinet Due to the dissolution of member parties of the cabinet, an early eleciton was called. 4704 election T.Weston II Cabinet The same thing happened to the T. Weston II Cabinet and another early election was called. 4706 election After the failure of the negotiations, an early election was called again in 4707. 4707 election T. Weston III Cabinet The SDP and White Rose agreed to a White Rose cabinet supported by the SDP. This marked the return of stability. Electoral Results Regional elections |}